SNAP
by mrsedwardcullen73ca
Summary: This story is taking place when renesmee is in high school, she comes home with Snap bands on her wrist and Bella takes them off and explains to her daughter why she can't wear them. So Edward and Bella decide to have a little fun of their own with the.
1. Introduction

**I own nothing of twilight except my own stories, the characters are from the brilliant mind of Stephanie Meyers!**

**This story is called "Snap". It's getting redone from a story I originally read. I loved it but it has disappeared. I hope I can do the original story justice…remember that I'm still new at writing fanfiction!**

**Anyone please contact me if they're willing to either co-write or beta this story! I'd appreciate either**

This story is taking place when renesmee is in high school, she comes home with Snap bands on her wrist and Bella takes them off and explains to her daughter why she can't wear them. So Edward and Bella decide to have a little fun of their own with the colorful bands and smutty goodness happens…

* Yellow - indicates the wearer is willing to HUG  
>* Pink - indicates the wearer is willing to give a hickey<br>* Orange - indicates the wearer is willing to KISS  
>* Purple - indicates the wearer is willing to kiss a partner of either sex<br>* Red - indicates the wearer is willing to perform a LAP DANCE  
>* Green - indicates that ORAL SEX can be performed on a girl<br>* Clear - indicates a willingness to do "whatever the snapper wants"  
>* Blue - indicates ORAL SEX performed on a guy<br>* Black - indicates that the wearer will have regular "missionary" sex  
>* White - indicates the wearer will "FLASH" what they have<br>* Glittery Yellow - indicates HUGGING and KISSING is acceptable  
>* Glittery Pink - willing to "flash" (show) a body part<br>* Glittery Purple - wearer is willing to French (open mouth) kiss  
>* Glittery Blue - wearer is willing to perform anal sex<br>* Glittery Green - indicates that the wearer is willing to "69" (mutual oral sex)  
>* Glittery Clear - indicates that the wearer will let the snappee "feel up" or touch any body part they want<p> 


	2. hickey's and hugs

I lay on the couch in the living room with Edward on top of me as I moaned. Edward had his face pressed against my neck, his cool, smooth lips running over the silence of my pulse point. I wasn't scared he'd bite me. In fact, I was turned on. He'd snapped my pink and yellow jelly bands, both at the same time.

The family was gone on an extended weekend camping trip, and had taken Renesmee with them so that Edward and I could have some time…alone, without Emmett's constant jokes or laughter about our sex life, or rather, or lack of one.

"Edward, don't tease," I mumbled, threading my fingers through his hair, and yanking his lips up to mine as I kissed him, thrusting my tongue into his mouth. He did the same to me, for a moment, then growled, pulling away from me. He lowered his smoldering gaze to the red lace cami that I wore. He looked back up at me for a moment, then ripped it right down the middle with a naughty smirk, causing me to gasp.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I snapped. "What did you do that for?"

"It was simply in the way, love," he replied as he lowered his face to my chest, running the tip of his tongue along the edge of my red satin bra, the bra that Alice had got me for my birthday a few days earlier. Before I could do anything, there was another rip and my bra came off. I growled in my most menacing voice, causing Edward to laugh softly.

"My little kitten is trying to growl," he said, laughing as he took one dusky nipple into his mouth. He bit down, causing me to cry out in pure ecstasy.

I whimpered as he lifted his head to smirk at me, pressing his lips to my breast just above the nipple. He sucked briefly on the tender flesh, pulling back after only a few moments.

I looked down and, seeing a bruise beginning to form, noticed that he had given me a hickey. Before I could stop him, he had done the same to my other breast.

"Now everyone, including Mike Newton will know you're mine," he growled softly.

But I already knew that…


End file.
